Bereft Of Title, Temporarily
by DustandBricks
Summary: Thirteen hasn't shown up for work for three days. The Dean gets stuck with checking up on her. Follows Cuddy's journey into the private life of our favourite Dr. Hadley. Cudley. T for now. This will be my first story on this site, so comments and criticism are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


Hey guys. I haven't written anything fanfiction in a few years, so this is my attempt at getting back in the game (that's why my writing won't be quite up to speed, but it should improve, should I continue). The thing is, this chapter is more of a trial to see if anyone wants to see this evolve into a real story. As much as I adore anything Thirteen/Cuddy- this pairing is a bit dead, at least as far as I know. If I can get some comments, or PM's that'd be really great and I'd be thrilled to work on this story. Oh, and thanks for giving this a chance!

I truly hope you lucrative Cudley fans will like it.

"Where. Is. Thirteen?"

These words, falling from the mouth of Gregory House seemed to rouse little attention from his currently all-male team. They all lifted their heads enough to meet his gaze.

He pointed his cane at Foreman. "You."

"Me?" he asked, exasperated, an eyebrow raised.

"Where, is, she?"

"House, none of us know. You've been asking for the past half hour. I'm concerned about her, too. But if she wants to do her whole mysterious thing, I say let her. " he bitterly remarked.

"I don't even know why this is pertinent to this case" the Aussie chimed in. Sure, he cared about her well being- but he knew House's incessant questions weren't about her safety, but rather just to stir up unneeded drama. The whole team had become pretty accustomed to smelling through House's bullshit.

"Here, here" Taub deadpanned, already going back to reviewing notes.

House's stubbly jaw dropped in mock horror. "Well, my word! Your beloved colleague goes missing for three days and you pitiful three don't even want to take the time-" he paused, sighing dramatically. "You three gentlemen ought to be ashamed. Just, ashamed."

"Look House, this is an issue between Thirteen and her employer. Not us." Foreman said.

"_What_exactly is between Dr. Hadley and her employer?"

The low and bemused voice of a certain Lisa Cuddy arose, and the four men looked up at her, but only House kept eye contact.

"It seems everyone's favorite mystery girl has gone missing" he informed her.

Cuddy's face went from unimpressed to annoyed. "For how long exactly?" she asked, needing to know if her administrative duties called for her to contact the police.

"Three days" was his retort, trying to discern whether Cuddy actually cared that much or was just covering the hospital's ass, as per usual.

"Well…have you called her? E-mailed? Contacted her family, friends, neighbours?" she tried.

"Phone has been off since she went missing. Her only e-mail we have is her work one, and we doubt she's been looking at that. Only family is her father, and he lives in Nova Scotia. And, well, seems as if she doesn't have too many friends. Not in the hospital, anyways." Foreman answered, curt and eager for everyone to stop talking about her.

Cuddy frowned. She felt a wave of pity for Thirteen. _Well no wonder she looks so miserable all the time._"Then one of you needs to go to her place. Otherwise, the authorities will be called, and she'll be a missing person"

Taub, Foreman, and Chase were immediately all-too buried in paperwork to provide their superior an answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know, I could make one of you go." Cuddy said, a tone to her voice suggesting she could and would pick a tribute.

The glass doors to Cuddy's right came bursting open, beholding a panicked nurse. "It's your patient...he's, he's...just something's wrong!"

The Dean rolled her eyes. _New nurses..._

House stood, a shit-eating grin covering his gruff features. His ducklings followed him as he walked past Cuddy.

"Looks like you have a field trip to make" he told her, hobbling away with the majority of his team in tow.


End file.
